


rebuilt shiny and new

by banii



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Molly-centric, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banii/pseuds/banii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Hannibal and Will disappear, Molly gets a call from Jack Crawford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebuilt shiny and new

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my own personal crackship hell, the S.S. Molly/Clarice. On your right we have the dining hall, on your left a bucket of my tears, and straight ahead there I am, crying.

When Molly gets a call from Jack Crawford six years after Will goes missing (along with Hannibal Lecter), her first thought is “ _ They found him. _ ”

Molly knows it’s unlikely either him or Lecter survived, between what she knows of the injuries they sustained and the cliff fall, but she also knows they hadn’t found a body. Either body. Anywhere. It was like Will and Lecter just dropped off the face of the Earth, never to be heard from again.

Over the years, Molly had entertained every conclusion. From them finding his bloated, waterlogged body washed up on a beach somewhere, to the idea that he had miraculously survived and had gone with Lecter willingly. She had determined, in private, on those late nights she couldn't sleep for fear of what she would see behind her eyelids, that one of those was the best option, and the other was the worst, and everything in between was varying shades of good and bad. She wasn't sure which one was the worst option and which was the best.

She doesn't know if the thought of Will being alive brings her some sort of relief ( _ she wouldn't have to wonder any more _ ), or fear ( _ what for? _ ), or what. Her emotions are all jumbled up in love and grief for a man she doesn't know ever really existed. If he did, he undoubtedly shattered when the Dragon came after her and Walter. She remembers how he looked at her in the hospital.

Molly had put Will behind her as much as she could, the memorial held after the search had been called off having given her some semblance of closure. ( _ And isn't that a memory, the day she’d become a widow for the second time. _ ) She had cried, Walter had pretended not to cry, and they had moved on. 

Molly’s second thought, as her and Agent Crawford exchange pleasantries and a bit of tense small talk, is that she can’t have Jack Crawford coming into her life and uprooting it again. Not after she spent the past six years rebuilding herself and Walter, not after so many losses. She needs stability, Wally needs stability, and Crawford brings the opposite.

“What’s this about, Agent Crawford?” Molly finally snaps after a good five minutes of maddening politeness, trepidation chilling her words and making her bones vibrate under her skin. She has no love for Jack, bitterness clouding her view of him, and she doesn't know if she feels bad for failing to fully maintain civility. She can get  _ mad _ when she wants, and Crawford is fortunate that she never got the chance to scream at him when Will went missing. (Molly was too tired to yell, to get angry. At the time. She is well-rested now.)

She can hear Jack taking in a breath on the other end. “Have you had any sort of contact with Will Graham since he disappeared?” he finally says, voice sounding tight.

Molly is startled by the question and wonders why he’s asking  _ now _ , after so much time has passed. “No,” she answers honestly. “I haven't seen or talked to him since before I got out of the hospital. Why? What’s happened?” Worry causes her voice to shake and crack, and she’s glad Walter is in school. She doesn't want him overhearing this conversation, however it goes.

Jack lets out a long sigh. “One of my agents was recently contacted by Doctor Lecter. She’s understandably shaken up, but fine otherwise.”

Molly feels the blood freeze in her veins and suddenly the only two things in the world are the chair she’s sitting on and the phone in her hand. Her grip on the phone is white-knuckled and she can feel its edges cutting into her palm.

“Contacted how?” she asks, her voice now shaking with something else altogether.

“A letter. He sent it to Quantico, addressed to her,” Jack responds after a short pause, as though he was contemplating how much information to let on.

Molly wants to scream. “Why are you telling me?”

“We - the Bureau - figured you ought to know that we have definite evidence that Lecter is alive,” Jack replies. His voice has gone into full law enforcement mode, cool and detached with just a side of impersonal sympathy and compassion, and she hates it.

“But  _ why _ , Jack?” she asks again, because that wasn’t an answer, that was a script.

He takes a deep breath, and Molly knows that means she should dread whatever is coming next.

“We are concerned that he might try to contact you somehow, considering ...”

He cuts off, and doesn’t have to finish that thought. Molly knows. “Considering” Lecter sent a fellow serial killer after Molly and her son.

Molly shudders. She’d figured this was it, it's not like the FBI does  _ courtesy calls _ . 

“I-is there anything else?” she asks, and curses the break in her voice.

“I’m going to be sending an agent to your house within the week, and that agent will watch over you for an indeterminate amount of time. We want to make sure you’re safe, and avoid any ... incidents.”

Molly doesn't know how to feel about having the FBI milling about her home, the home she’s made for herself and her son away from all that chaos. She doesn't trust them, not after ...

“Fine. Thank you for calling,” Molly says at last, not knowing what else to say, and her thanks are insincere.

“Be safe, Ms. Foster,” Jack replies, and hangs up.

To Molly, the tone sounds like a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Time to get this show on the road. I am very impatient, so I decided to post chapters as I finish them. Hopefully this won't cause too sporadic a posting schedule, but, well ... As it goes.


End file.
